Happy Birthday, Baby!
by redshipper
Summary: It’s Syd’s birthday! Sugar, Smut and Fluff warning.


Happy Birthday, baby!

Author: Elektra

Rating: NC-17

Summary: It's Syd's birthday! Sugar, Smut and Fluff warning.

Pairing: Syd/Vaughn

Spoiler: None, I guess. But this takes place after Free Agent.

Disclaimer: These characters belongs to JJ Abrams and to ABC. No rights infringement intended.

Feedback: Please, please, please!

A/N: This story takes place after Free Agent and before End Game. It's the very beginning of their relationship, everything so new and exciting...

**Happy Birthday, baby!**

He approached her with a huge smile on his face. He was happy; he felt like walking on the clouds, nothing could be more exhilarating than this. It was a known fact that he was in love with that sweet creature with brown eyes who was now so concentrated on her work that she didn't even acknowledged his presence in the conference room. Vaughn spent a whole minute watching her, her eyebrows furrowed while she concentrated on what she was reading, another report on her missions and the endless hunt to catch Sloane.

"Hey!" she said when she finally noticed him standing there.

"Hi." He said, sitting by her side and risking a glance at the papers in front of her. "So, we're going out to dinner tonight, right?"

"Right" she said, grinning. Being with him always made her grin, especially after the first night they slept together. Actually they didn't sleep, but the thought of what they've done made her grin grow wider and her cheeks flush. She almost felt embarrassed when she thought of that night, a giddy feeling overtaking her from her head to her toes. So many promises from that night on, so many ways they could explore their newfound relationship that it made her shiver just to think about it. But still, thinking about Vaughn always made her shiver. She shivered when she thought of his burning stare and his attention, when she thought of the words he said the day they took the Alliance down, the day they kissed.

"_How am I supposed to concentrate when all I wanna do is kiss you?"_

Kissing Vaughn... that is surely addictive, she couldn't stop thinking about it, especially when she didn't have much in her mind to worry about, like now. When they went on missions she could drive her thoughts away from him, at least the thoughts of doing naughty things with him; but in a conference room, when she had a boring report to write or just after an endless meeting, listening to Kendall's dull voice... she should've called in sick, after all it was her birthday. She doubted if he even knew it. Kendall, not Vaughn, that is. His knowing smirk just told her he had planned a big event for tonight. And again she was shivering thinking about the possibilities. Surely they both should call in sick the next day.

Vaughn looked at her, smiling too. It was Sydney's birthday and he had planned a special night to celebrate. Dinner and her house all to themselves, the whole night to spend with her. He made a promise to himself that he would hide her cell phone and pager so no one could reach them and interrupt their night. Vaughn touched her hand with his thumb, circling it lightly and feeling the smooth texture of her skin. Even the slightest touch made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Happy birthday, Syd" he said, getting up and leaning against her to whisper to her ear. She shivered when he left, still smiling. She stared at the papers in front of her and sighed; now all her concentration was gone and she couldn't think of anything else but the man who just left the room. Syd touched her hot cheeks with her palms, feeling 15 again.

"No I can't turn it off Vaughn!"

"Sure you can. Hand me it now."

"No!"

She held her cell phone against her chest in a protective manner.

"Syd..." he said with a half smile.

"Ok" she said, finally giving in and handing him the mobile. He turned it off and threw it at the passenger's seat behind them. She looked back with longing.

"No" he warned.

Syd turned to look at him with a fun smile, her eyes sparkling. They still were at the CIA parking, inside Vaughn's car, ready to leave.

"I have to go home"

"No you don't"

"Vaughn if you're taking me out to dinner I want to at least change into decent clothes"

He looked at her in her work suit.

"There's nothing wrong with your outfit."

"Yeah, but..." she stopped. She didn't really want to tell him that she wanted to put a fine dress, to wear her sexiest lingerie and put on some fresh make-up to look beautiful for him. But she did, and he wouldn't allow her to go home for some reason. He still had that smirk on his face, as if he has some great news and was dying to tell, but he couldn't. That was driving her crazy.

Vaughn chuckled and he saw her anguished expression. He bent down to pull her in for a kiss, running his thumb over her chin. He parted and smiled at her shy expression, as she ran her tongue lightly over her lips.

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not! I'm just being... me."

He shook his head while turning on the engine and leaving the CIA parking deck and headed to the restaurant. During the drive they exchanged fun looks, all the time Syd trying to find out what he was hiding. He looked at her and started laughing, when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Vaughn you're not planning anything that would embarrass me, are you?" she asked carefully.

"Nah, I'll just get the whole restaurant to sing **'happy birthday'** to you," he said laughing hard at her. She stopped looking at him. "I'm kidding, Syd, come on."

He pulled her by the hand and that made Syd smile. The little things like walking holding hands in public, kissing him, and going out to have dinner with her boyfriend made her so happy. They haven't talked about where their relationship stood, whether it was serious or not. She thought it was implied and considering their previous history they could never have anything like casual sex. But sometimes she wondered if he was so in love with her like she was with him. She thought about him every time they weren't together, every night before sleep, and every single spare moment she had. It's been like that for a long time, since she almost lost him in Taipei, since she rescued him in France, when he almost died in the hospital, and she crossed the world to get his cure. She would never forget the feeling of joy and butterflies in her stomach when he told her how bad he wanted her, just the day before they kissed and the look in his eyes when he ran in her direction and their lips locked in their first kiss. The feel of his hands and arms around her, touching her, claiming her as his was overwhelming. That thought still brought a silly grin to her face.

Syd was under the impression the whole restaurant was staring at them. It felt different from when they went out for dinner in France. This felt even more exhilarating, like a ride on a roller coaster. She sat at the table and smiled to him, he still held her hand between his soft and warm fingers, lacing them in her own and pulling her for a kiss, a gentle and loving kiss.

Vaughn ordered their meal and tried to distract her with small talk but his mind anxious to return to the plan he had been involved the whole day. He was so eager to leave the restaurant and see her face that he could barely sit still. She was eager as well, her face so easy for him to read Syd tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she talked and took a sip of her wine. She smiled in appreciation and drank more.

They stepped out of the car and Vaughn stood by Syd's side as she unlocked the door grinning like a child. Syd stopped with the key in one hands and the other on the doorknob, looking at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing, I just really need to go to the bathroom"

She chuckled while shaking her head. And then she opened the door to see something she didn't expect. There was a path of red petals of roses from the front door to her bedroom. She looked at him quizzically but he said nothing. She followed the path to her bedroom and he heard her exclaim.

"Oh my god!"

Vaughn walked to her side and laughed at her expression, her hands were covering her cheeks while she looked around the room. There were dozens of red roses all over the room and her bed was covered with petals. Some red and yellow scented candles made the room smell like cinnamon, roses, and green apples. Their light reflected in her eyes. She looked at him with her eyes glistening.

"You did this?"

"Well I set the scene but Will help me. He lit the candles some minutes ago so we wouldn't put your house on fire."

Syd pulled him for an eager kiss. She covered his face with tiny wet kisses until she reached his mouth and let her tongue slid into his kissing him passionately.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me! I love it!" she said, parting the kiss and hugging him tight in her arms. Vaughn planted a kiss at the top of her head.

"Open your gift Syd"

"What?"

Then she finally noticed a gift box on her bed. She laughed, wondering how could she not notice that big gift box lying there between the petals. She untied the red ribbon and saw two smaller boxers; the first one had various soap bubbles and the second one had light pink flannel pajamas, with happy lambs over it. She looked at him.

"You look cute in them. Of course I like you better when you're naked or wearing one of my shirts but when I saw this... I swear it was screaming your name."

"Vaughn this is so sweet..." she pulled him for another kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said against her mouth. They kissed again, his hands slowly finding their way up her body; caressing her back and her shoulders, pulling down her jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He kissed her collarbone while darting his tongue out to draw lazy circles at her skin and Syd slowly felt the dizziness taking over her body once again. She grabbed his back for support and let her head rest against his chest. She pulled the hem of his shirt out of his pants and trying desperately to find a piece of his skin to touch. Her hands slid under his shirt and her nails raked his skin sending shivers all over him. He loved when she did that and she knew it.

Vaughn parted the kiss and held her face lovingly, staring into her eyes. He took off her blouse letting his eyes wandering over her skin, taking note of the soft freckles on her chest and at her lacy black bra and the shy features of her face. The first impulse she had was to cover her chest. she didn't know why she still felt so shy in front of him. It's not like she had reason to feel that way. She knew he had a great body and she was used to be seen like that in front of strangers, but it so different being half-naked in front of Vaughn, being watched while he stripped her clothes and smiled in approval. He pulled down the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to the ground and she stepped out of it.

"What's wrong Syd?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing's wrong." She said with smile.

"God, you're so beautiful," he said. Tracing a line from her face to her chest, sliding his finger between her breasts, moving it over her bra. She felt her nipples hardening from his touch. Vaughn bent to kiss her neck lightly sucking her skin into his mouth making her moan and close her eyes. She started to blindly remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt until they were in the same pile of clothes with hers. He parted from her to put the gift boxes on the floor and gently pulled her to him he looked up at him, her eyes blazing with the fire from the candles, while he started to kiss her stomach, his hands moving to the claps of her bra and undoing it, letting it fall to the ground. She let out a gasp when she felt the cool air against her nipples.

"Come here" he said, moving further into the bed and pulling her to his lap. They kissed again, Syd's hands now sneaking their way down his body until they reach his belt, which she started to undo. She smiled against his mouth when she felt the bulge rising in his pants, parting the kiss to look into his eyes. Vaughn cupped her cheek with his palm, caressing her lower lips with his thumb. Syd took it into her mouth, grazing her teeth over the tip, biting it harder when his other hand grabbed her breast firmly. She sucked in a harsh breath while he kneaded her skin, bending his head to take it into his mouth. The warm sensation was spreading fast all over her body, the arousal pooling between her legs, making her moan lightly. Vaughn smiled against her breast, sucking it harder as she pulled at his hair in approval.

"Hmmmm..." she hummed, feeling her body melting against his. His hands moved to her hips, kneading her in his grip.

"Take off these pants, Vaughn," she mumbled against him while she skillfully removed his belt and undid the buttons and zipper of his pants. He rose his hips slightly for her to take off the pants and his boxers, standing naked under her, his erection poking her belly. She giggled lightly when she felt his hands playing with the waistband of her panties, unsuccessfully trying to remove it.

"That's not funny. Help me here please. " He says, looking at her with a fun smile.

Syd smiles mischievously back at him and stood up, taking off the garment and stopping, naked for him to see her.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"A couple of times," she giggled and sitting back at his lap. His arms wrapped themselves around her quickly, touching her all over until they rested at her waist. Vaughn pulled her for another kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth hungrily. He groaned against her mouth when he felt her stroking his cock. He opened his eyes to stare at her and found she was staring back, her eyes clouded with desire. She worked him from the base to the tip. Her fingers took turns in caressing his balls and massaging him, while her other hand held a firm grip at his shoulder. She traced a finger over his tattoo, wondering for a moment the history behind it. She made a mental note to ask it later but the thought was lost somewhere in the back of her mind when she felt his fingers lightly caressing her between her legs. He touched her so slowly, taking his time to memorize each curve of her, the delicate contours of her clit and the area around it, paying attention to the spots that made her moan louder. He pushed a finger inside her and she whimpered lightly, both in surprise and in pleasure.

"You like this?" he whispered

"Yeah"

"Tell me how you like it"

"Just... oh... yeah, harder..."

He pushed another finger inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb, making her dig her fingernails into his shoulder. She completely forgot about touching him. She lost in the sensations he was causing her right now. He was bringing her up to the climax, while she unconsciously bucked her hips against him, her eyes now closed. Syd's breathing became labored as she felt the orgasm hitting her and she came moaning his name.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen, a sly smile on her lips. She started then to stroke him again and he moaned with pleasure. Syd pushed him until he was lying on the bed, nestled against the petals of roses, his hands still tightly holding her hips. She moved closer and hovered above him so he could feel the heat from her. He pushed her down in one fast move and he was inside her, her wet heat enveloping him. She gasped and clenching her walls around him.

"Oh God!" he moaned

"You like it?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me more" she said, while raising and letting him out slowly, almost completely, to take him in again, just as slow.

"Hmmm... you feel.. so... good..."

"Tell me what you like, Vaughn"

"I like... when we... when we do it fast"

"Say it"

Syd started to move faster and harder, making him lose his track of mind. He closed his eyes and groaned. She bent until she was face to face with him, her forehead almost touching his.

"Tell me, baby," she whispered to him.

Suddenly he pushed her so she was lying on the bed and he was atop her, his weight pressing her down at the bed.

"I want to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name."

Vaughn pushed into her fast, his hands now moving from her hip to entwine with her own. He laced their fingers together near the headboard. Syd whimpered while he thrusted into her, beams of sweat starting to run down her temples and forehead. Vaughn stared back at her, he loved the way her cheeks flushed and her eyes were shut tight when she was getting closer to the orgasm and her legs around his waist, moving up his back. He thrusted into her even faster, in erratic moves that reached different spots every time, so deep, into her she had the impression she might fall apart. The bed under them started to creak.

"Harder," she said. When he started to push into her slower, deep long strokes, that made her open her eyes to stare at him quizzically "what are you doing?"

"Teasing you," he said a devilish grin at his face. He pushed into her slow, pulling out even slower. She moaned.

"No, damnit!" she said, buckling her hips against him. Vaughn pressed his own against her, making her stop and stilled inside her. "Vaughn?" she complained.

He laughed at her expression, bending to take her nipple into his mouth.

"Why don't you ever call me by the first name?" he mumbled against her skin. She sighed heavily and pushed him in a quick move so that she was atop him again, straddling his hips.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed, sliding her nails down his chest, while moving fast again. She raked her fingernails around his nipples and she felt him throbbing inside her. With her hard and fast movements he felt the orgasm rising again and clutched the sheets of her bed, crushing some petals with it. She rode him wildly and he came hard inside her. He could feel her inner walls quivering around him as her own orgasm hit her. She only stopped moving when the last wave ceased. She then collapsed over his chest, spent.

"That was a good one," he said, after a whole minute of silence. He caressed her damp hair, running his nails over her scalp. "Your hair is so damp"

"I know," she said, moving off of him and sliding to her side of the bed, making him turn too. They were both lying on their sides, looking at each other, goofy grins on their faces. He traced a finger over her cheeks and her dimples, then moving to her lips. She stared back at him through heavy eyelids. There were some petals mixed between strands of her hair and over her body, slick with sweat.

"I didn't know you'd get so mad when you're aroused"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" she teased.

"Why don't you tell me some of your dirty secrets?"

"No, it's too soon for that" she grinned "and I don't want you to run away"

"Try me" he said, putting a hand over the curve of her waist and pulling her closer. He could feel her hot breath against his face, her scent mingled with the scent of the flowers around them. "Come on, tell me"

"Ever heard of post-coital nap? You should stop talking and try it"

"No, we don't have time for that" he said, pulling her for a quick peck, sliding his lips down her neck and shoulders. "Plus, we only have nine hours until we have to be back at work, so I have to make good use of this time" Vaughn pressed her hip against hers while kissing her breasts "And sleeping is not on my plans this night" he mumbled.

"And what about my beauty sleep? Where do you think this flawless skin comes from? I need at least eight hours of sleep to look like that"

He stopped to look at her, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought it was because of those tons of products you have in your cabinet" she slapped his arm and he laughed, his whole face changing with his happy grin. She laughed too, loving even more each feature of his face, each wrinkle that appeared around his eyes and near his mouth. She loved the dimples in his cheeks, the dimple in his chin. From time to time this wave of love washed over her and made a lump rise to her throat. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many words she'd like to hear him saying. Syd cupped his cheek, caressing his lip with her thumb. Then she slid it down to his shoulder and down his toned arm, his waist and hip. While caressing him her eyes followed her hands, memorizing each curve of his body, his muscles and skin.

"Are you tired?" he asked, turning serious.

"No" she said softly, her hand still resting over his hipbone. "Well, I am, but I'll manage that".

They were so close to each other, both their bodies and their souls. Vaughn nuzzled her face, so tenderly, resting their foreheads together and stopped, staring into her eyes. She felt so lost in the depths of the green of his eyes, the irises so bright and his gaze so intense she almost felt breathless.

"Vaughn..."she said and he sighed, pretending to be annoyed for being called by his surname. She laughed and changed her tone to a playful one "Mikey..."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Yes?"

"I..." the telephone started to ring and interrupted her. She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Get it. What did you expect, there's loads of people who love you"

Syd rolled over him to get the phone, so she had half of her body over him and she reached her arms, getting the phone with some difficulty.

"Hello?"

"Syd? Happy birthday, honey! I'm sorry to be calling you so late, I wasn't even sure if you were in town, you work so much in that bank, but I wanted to take the chance. So, how are you?"

"Ah, sorry, but who is it?"

"It's Danielle, silly! Your friend from college!"

"Oh, hi! How are you Danielle?"

"I'm great! It's been a while. We haven't talked since the graduation! Don't you miss the school? I never thought I would, but I miss it so badly! I miss our old crowd! I miss you, Syd!"

"Er, me too" she said, making faces to Vaughn who was under her. Actually, she had no idea to whom she was talking to and she lost her track of mind when he started to kiss her chest, his hand kneading her breast. Syd closed her eyes and let the woman talk, while she could only concentrate on what Vaughn was doing to her. He took the chance to suck her nipple into his mouth, tugging at it. She sighed low.

"We have to have a reunion! What do you think?"

"That's... great, Danielle... wonderful... idea"

"We could also invite all the professors we liked and leave that annoying Mr. Miller out, cause I hated him! He was so obnoxious..." and she went on talking. Vaughn rolled slightly so he was lying on his back, having her above him, her eyes closed and her free hand trying to push him away.

"Stop it" she whispered to him. Vaughn grinned against her breast, wrapping his arm around her to keep her in place. She jerked when she felt his hand cupping her ass, slipping a finger between the cheeks.

"... such a sunny day, perfect for a picnic! And can you believe it started to rain? But luckily we..."

Vaughn teased her for a while and she jerked again when he touched her clit. He rubbed her hard, making her buck her hips against his hand. She let out a soft moan against the phone.

"Hello? Hello, Syd?" Danielle asked, but there was no answer. Syd was too lost in her arousal that she could care less to the woman babbling on the phone. Vaughn took it from her hand.

"I'm sorry for being rude but she can't talk right now." He said.

"Who is this?"

"It's her boyfriend. Would you excuse us now?"

"Oh! Sure"

"Thank you" he said and put the phone back to its place. He turned his attention to Syd, who was squirming, under his touch. Vaughn pushed her so she was under him, his fingers still touching her and making the wetness between her legs increase. He kissed his way down her body. He lavished her belly, paying close attention to her belly button. She quivered when she felt his tongue swirl in and around it, and then going down, kissing the lower part of her belly. He gripped firmly her hips and pushed her legs apart, stopping for a moment to look at her, her eyes closed and her face contorting with pleasure.

"Vaughn..." she whispered, her fingers tangled in his hair.

He bent to her and she bucked her hips in his direction when his breath touched her. He smiled against her skin with her reaction, his tongue touching her clit and she moaned loud.

"Yes..." that sounded more like a hiss to her ears. Vaughn nibbled softly at her, at every bit of sensitive skin he found there. His teeth were taking turns with his tongue, lapping at her, tracing an erratic line. He pulled her clit between his lips and sucked it lightly. He sucked harder as her moans were getting louder. She was quickly approaching the climax again. In all of a sudden he stopped and rose from the bed, leaving the room.

Syd furrowed her brows, supporting her body over her elbows, looking in the direction of the door.

"Vaughn? Where the hell did you go?" she called and heard no answer. After a short while he appeared again, with a sly smile on his face and a cup in his hand. "Vaughn? What's that?"

He took something from the cup, which she recognized as ice chips by the noise, and bent quickly between her legs, rubbing lightly the tip of the ice chip against her clit, making her jerk wildly.

"Dear Lord!" she yelped. He held the back of her thighs to keep her still and continued to slide the ice over her overheated skin. He traced her folds, feeling the ice melting, mixing with her wetness. He started to flick his cold tongue across her clit again, making her buck wildly against him again. Vaughn felt her contracting. Her legs quivering, and he knew he was close. He teased a bit more and with three more flicks she was gone and came, buckling senselessly against him.

Syd felt as if a heated fog enveloped her. The feeling of Vaughn's warm lips and the icy cold of the ice chips against her sent jolts of pleasure straight to her brain, spreading all over her body. She felt as if her whole blood stream was on fire. It seemed it still was in her system a while after the last wave of her orgasm ceased. She looked at her side, Vaughn lying there watching her calm down with a smile on his lips. Damn him for being so gorgeous. She was spent, she felt she couldn't even move a muscle in her body, much less think, when he pulled her closer, his arm possessively thrown over her waist. He started to shower her shoulder and chest with kisses, his tongue eventually darting out to lick out beads of sweat off her skin.

"Vaughn... " she said, hoarsely

"You taste so good" he said, his lips still locked to her skin. She gave in, wrapping her arms around him, the sweat in her skin getting cooler and making her feel cold. She shivered.

"You know what? I loved it"

"What part specifically?"

"Everything. Having dinner with you, this whole romantic evening you prepared here, my gift... that's really sweet of you Vaughn, thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, pulling her closer. He nestled her against his chest. She felt so at ease right now, breathing in his scent mixed with the scent of the roses under and around them, the scent of the candles that started to burn out. Syd rose her head slightly, glaring mischievously at the cup with ice chips at the nightstand. He caught her sly smile.

"Are you ready for another round?"

"What? What do you..."

"You see, you had a wonderful idea here. Ice chips. It would be such a pity to just let them melt away..."

"Syd..."

She crawled over him and reached for the cup, taking an ice chip with her mouth, holding it between her teeth. She rubbed it lightly against his lips, wetting them with the melting ice, before kissing him. She slid her cold tongue into his mouth. The contrast made him moan into her mouth, as he swallowed the ice.

Syd parted the kiss, supporting her weight on her knees and hands. She took another chip between her lips. She smiled to him before bending to caress his neck with the ice. She slid it slowly down to his shoulders. Vaughn jerked against her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it lightly, moaning loud.

"Oh, god, this feels sooo good..."

She slid it to his chest, toying with his hairs, avoiding his nipples on purpose, at least for now. She circled the area around and below his left nipple, making him groan. His erection was starting to rise. Syd moved away quickly to get another chip and pressed it against his nipple, enjoying his response, as he jerked as if she was electrical. Vaughn grabbed her waist, looking for some balance. She worked his nipple with her cold tongue until it was warm again. With a new ice chip, she slid slowly down his chest to his belly, leaving a trail of water as she went, mixing with his sweat. She traced lines bellow his navel, chuckling to herself as he squirmed under her.

Sydney stopped to look down at him for a moment. He was so handsome, all messy and expectant. Sweat was glistening on his face. It pooled on his neck and his eyes, those beautiful and meaningful eyes, staring back at her full of lust and passion. She moved down to his legs, sliding the ice just where his right thigh met his hip, moving smoothly to his crotch.

"Oh god! Syd, I'm gonna."

"Don't you dare! I'm not even close to my aim yet"

"Oh, fuck!" he groaned, moving restless under her.

Syd held his cock with one hand while the other playing with his balls and the ice melting in her tongue.

"Tell me what do you want Vaughn."

"Don't do that Syd, come on!"

"Just say it" she pressed her hand around him a bit tighter to emphasize her words. He was going insane and she knew it. She was enjoying this as much as he was.

"You're such a sadistic. You know that?"

"Yeah" she whispered, rubbing his whole length, giving special attention to his head "and you love that"

Vaughn's eyes fluttered shut. That woman had such skillful hands! He had to use all his will power to not come right now.

"Please... Syd..." he panted out, after a small struggle with himself to refrain his breathing "blow me"

"Your wish is my command," she said, before bowing over him to take him in her mouth and the moment her cold lips touched his tip he jerked violently, growing impossibly harder. He held his breath without even realizing it. She felt his whole body tense with that exquisite pain as she circled his tip with her tongue. She sucked him, taking him as deep as she could. He finally couldn't stand it anymore, releasing all the tension in his body as he came.

Syd waited for his breathing to become regular and kissed her way back to his neck, lying by his side. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to notice she was now by his side, supporting the weight of her head on her hand and elbow, looking at him.

"Are you still here with me? Vaughn?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm trying to breathe now."

She laughed, moving to kiss him again. When Vaughn finally opened his eyes to look at her, they were shiny and bright green, such a beautiful shade of green she had never seen before.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hi" he replied, grinning like a fool. "You know, I think I'm gonna take that offer to nap now."

She laughed, caressing his cheeks with the tip of her fingers. She playfully poked the tip of his nose, sliding her finger down to the dimple in his chin.

"You can sleep if you want, I'll stay up a bit longer and get more acquainted with your body," she winked to him.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you here by my side."

Syd kissed his forehead and then the tip of his nose, caressing his hair as she did so. His eyes fluttered shut and she was almost asleep now, as her hands and lips were soothing him into sleep. She stood awake a while more, touching him and watching him, his long eyelashes resting over his cheeks and his face unwrinkled and so young. Although she was tired, she didn't feel like sleeping, at least not now. She was much more willing to stay awake all night looking at him and considering the odds of calling in sick tomorrow. She could say they had a bad sushi at the restaurant...

**THE END**


End file.
